


The Way It's Meant To Be

by DarkTrappedDesire



Category: Pendragon - D. J. MacHale
Genre: Anal, First Time, Gay, M/M, Parody, Yaoi, blowjob, lifelight, pilgrims of rayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkTrappedDesire/pseuds/DarkTrappedDesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place during The Pilgrims of Rayne. With all this talk about Saint Dane, the Travelers and "the way things are meant to be" - Siry just wants something more comforting, something more fun. Why not take advantage of a perfectly private and dark place to help him with that? Warnings: Yaoi - Boy X Boy, Smut - sexy times. Some fluff thrown in there, as well. Review & Enjoy!<br/>RECENTLY RE-UPDATED FOR YOUR VIEWING PLEASURE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way It's Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Pendragon - if I did, then this ship would be canon...  
> If you don't like yaoi or boy love, then get out - that's all you'll find.

Bobby and Siry entered the giant pyramid that was once Lifelight. Bobby being there only a few years before in Second Earth time knew exactly where to go, just not what to expect. The corridor that once sanitized all bacteria from the outside world was now dark; so dark they couldn't see passed the few feet in front of them clearly. Bobby grabbed Siry's hand and started moving towards the other end of the corridor, towards their goal of finding Saint Dane or any of his work. "Stay close, it's not far," Bobby said, starting to feel the wall for stability. They made it half way through when Siry stopped, keeping Bobby held back with him by their joined hands. Bobby was about to protest when the older boy then pulled him back against his own body and held him closely.

The Jakill put his lips next to Bobby's ear. "Look kid, I don't know about all this stuff involving Saint Dane and the Travelers, I just came here to find the truth. Truth is - I've been interested in you since you were first dumped on me back at the Tribunal." It was too dark to tell, but Bobby could feel that a cocky grin had returned to the Jakill's face.

Bobby didn't understand what was going on at first, confused as to what kind of "interest" the other may have. He snapped to attention as Siry's hand traveled down his body, towards the lead traveler's Ibaran shorts. He remembered Lore's training, knew it was a time like this that he could use it with full right, but he held back. He didn't know why he didn't use force to push the other away, didn't know why he shuddered under Siry's touch or why his heart had picked up a bit in his chest; but he couldn't bring himself to fight back against his rebellious companion. Siry easily moved down his shorts and Bobby, having left behind his usual boxers because of inter-universal laws, was already left bare in front of his almost-friend. The Traveler blushed unwillingly though he knew Siry couldn't see any better than himself in such darkness. That was the only comfort really, both of them not being able to see the other's body and not being able to tell how embarrassed the other truly was by looking at them.

Bobby was barely able to make out his small whimper of protest as Siry continued on his forbidden fun. "Siry, st-stop we can't do this. At least not here, we're going to get caught." he pleaded, though his pleas went to deaf ears. Siry grinned even wider, if physically possible, enjoying the other's small show of submission.

"No one's here, who's going to catch us? Besides, I've held back long enough. With all that stuff you've been telling me about the way it's meant to be.. Heh. All my friends died back on that ship, and my best friend not too long after. If that's the way it's meant to be, why can't it be meant for me to grab my  _closest_  buddy and give him a good time to calm down?" With that said, he teasingly took Bobby's half-hard member and stroked it with expertise. For a moment Bobby wondered if the Jakill had done this with any of the others in his gang, but that thought was soon forgotten when he felt shivers go up his spine and Siry's hand was covered in semen. The dark Jakill held up his hand and licked it off sensually, like it was a great treat. For all Bobby knew, it could be. He hadn't done anything like this before his journey started, and never had he considered sex when he couldn't even get a date from his crush back home. But  _this_  happening, having relations with a man... He hadn't even thought of it as possible until now.

The lead traveler was now panting as Siry pushed him back against the corridor wall and got down to his knees, bringing his head closer to Bobby's length. "That was the fastest cum-shot I've ever seen, man. Obviously you haven't had any practice~ But I haven't had too much myself, so don't worry about it. Now that I have someone to try it with, there's a first time for everything, right?" he said cockily just before he pressed his lips against Bobby's head, tasting a few drops from their last little experiment. He cleaned off every drop, only succeeding in making Bobby want more as Siry kissed the tip. He even went on to suckle his length a bit, wanting to try anything he could really think of to see if it made the other feel good. Bobby moaned with pleasure the whole time, trying to suppress them internally before he covered his own mouth in embarrassment, still not knowing what to do or why he couldn't bring himself to push Siry back so they could get back to their ever-so-important mission. Everything the other boy did felt amazing, a new sensation with every lick and suck that was applied to his flesh. Soon Bobby built up his confidence, wanting Siry to continue on his own whim, not the Jakill's.

"S-Siry?" Bobby let out as a cautious whisper, to see if Siry was even paying attention to  _him_  and not just his erection. There was a long silence and he felt like he should just give up and let Siry continue to tease him and give him undivided attention and pleasure. Then he heard a small, curious reply.

"What do you want, pet?" came the teasing response. Bobby's cheeks flared up in embarrassment at the name, but he made himself speak clearly.

"I-I want more.." he announced, his voice cracking on the last word but still showing slight dominance by putting his hand on the back of Siry's head, ready to force him back to his cock if the traveler felt like not continuing without total control. Once again there was a pregnant pause and then Bobby felt something odd. It was the other boy's sigh of relief against his skin. The younger teen couldn't quite put together if it was because Bobby returned these odd feelings or if Siry just wanted acceptance of this situation in general; he could not care less, however, when Siry swiftly took all of Bobby's cock into his mouth and worked him over with his tongue, suckling at his whim and rocking it inside him when there was a moan of approval. Soon Bobby came to his second release, his seed shooting down Siry's throat. The elder teen just welcomed it with big gulps and finally pulled away when Bobby seemed finished.

Panting and shaking slightly from the pleasure, Bobby put Siry back on his feet, confusing the elder as he took his own turn to switch their positions and have the Jakill's chest pressed roughly against the now-warm wall.

"Wh-what are you-" Siry never finished as his question turned into a low moan. Bobby licked up the side of his neck, turning the situation back in his favor. He let his lips run over the back of Siry's neck, peppering it with kisses, just going by instant rather than thinking of what he wanted to do to him. He was in control now, and that was all that really mattered until he wanted to continue and give Siry back the pleasure he'd gotten, though not sure exactly how to give it. He felt desperate for it, his breathing heavy against the tan skin before he latched onto the junction of Siry's shoulder and began sucking hard, biting it roughly to leave a noticeable bruise for when they got back into the light. He knew enough from television back home to do this, and from the shudders coming out of Siry, he thought he did a damn good job for his first try.

After leaving another mark just like it slightly further up the boy's neck, Siry finally found his voice enough to ask him again what he was doing, or going to do. "I'm having fun with  _my_  pet, this time." Bobby shot out, liking that he could use the other's words against him as his hands went down to Siry's shorts, pushing them down until they fell to the floor with Bobby's own pair. He'd never given much thought about sex, but he did know how it worked and it seemed pretty simple to assume how it went with someone of the same gender when you know the basics.

"So, you've never done this either, huh?" he breathed out, keeping himself close enough to feel Siry shaking his head, deciding that he'd given him a 'no'. "Then you can tell me if this feels good." he muttered, taking his slick cock and pressing it against Siry's entrance, who in turn tensed up. The lead traveler frowned, knowing that would make it harder. "If you don't loosen up I won't even be able to get in." he growled, noticing Siry shake a bit before trying to loosen himself up.

Bobby tried to press in again, his head stretching the other boy slowly and making Siry let out small noises of discomfort, finally giving a small cry as it went in and made him feel a whole new kind of pain. The smaller didn't know about how much pain he was putting him through, but he didn't push in more quite yet, running his hand through Siry's hair comfortingly first before giving a soft warning and beginning to shove the rest of himself inside inch by inch. Just as Bobby got all the way in Siry, was holding in stinging shouts of pain and even small sobs, his body wracking slightly just from holding it all in. He refused to be weak, seeing himself as superior to Bobby even in this situation they'd somehow ended up in. After what felt like eternity, only helped along by Bobby moving his hand in front of him to stroke his cock and loosen him up again, he didn't feel in agony and he could even tell that something inside him, that Bobby was brushing against with his tip, made him feel warm inside and more comfortable. Though he did have a nagging suspicion that the warmth was just from him bleeding at the intrusion.

He took a long breath then choked out, "M-Move... Brat.." And with that, Bobby ignored the nickname and stroked his partner faster, pulling out slowly to the tip before sliding back in, finding it a bit easier than before even if he was still cautious about bringing the other more pain. They kept this pace for a few moments, adjusting and groaning and finally, when Siry found it in himself to buck into Bobby's teasing hand, they picked up the pace.

Siry bent down just a bit more, finding that when he arched like this it felt even more wonderful and Bobby could keep reaching deeper inside of him. He braced himself against the wall with his arms and began pushing back his hips to meet the boy fucking him kindly, beginning to feel almost no pain, just wonderful sparks of pleasure when Bobby entered him a certain way. "B-Bobby, there! Do that again!" he pleaded, wanting more of that to distract from whatever ache he would certainly feel later. And when the lead traveler obliged, they were both in heaven.

Bobby kept digging into him, some thrusts only having him pull out a bit to rock into the tight body under him and some others having him come out completely, having to grip himself to shove back into Siry and make him cry out again before screaming his name. They didn't have the best rhythm, because of this, but every time they got it back they were in the clouds and could feel their stomachs coiling tightly as this carried on.

The Jakill had left his thoughts of pain far behind him, tears of pleasure now running down his face and he could only think of Bobby's name, repeating it like a mantra. He was so close to cumming, he could feel it, but he didn't want this to stop. Not yet. In fact, he didn't want to stop until he got something else with it and he suddenly was pushing back on Bobby's chest with his hand, still pushing back on his hips as well, his need for bliss almost being too strong to let it go for even a moment, but finally Bobby backed off and slid out of him, stroking himself to keep the sensation going.

Siry whined deeply at the loss but turned around and kept his back pressed firmly against the wall, pulling on Bobby and opening his legs. "F-Fuck me this way." he pleaded, feeling empty and needy since he hadn't came a single time yet unlike the other. His head traveler didn't have to be told twice, lifting Siry's leg and slamming in without finesse, though it wasn't needed as Siry wrapped his other leg around Bobby's waist as well and pulled him in to be deeper and get their rhythm back. Now every single thrust hit that wonderful spot inside of him and he arched and moaned and he was almost sure he would get a concussion if he kept slamming his head against the wall like that, until Bobby put his hand into Siry's hair and blocked his head from further damage. The other hand held Siry's hip tightly to keep it there as he slammed into his tight entrance over and over again, feeling it get tighter around him as he got closer himself, so close to filling up Siry's body with his essence.

Just as they both lost it, Siry grabbed Bobby's neck and pulled him in for a kiss, silently begging for him to bruise his lips and eat him alive, and that's what Bobby did, obeying all of Siry's little orders as he kept gaining pleasure and finally they had to pull away for air, not getting much before they both cried out and came, Siry exploding onto their chests and even getting a little on Bobby's cheek while the other filled him up thoroughly and could feel more sliding back out of Siry's backside as he kept cumming, replacing whatever escaped within seconds until he was drained dry by the constricting walls.

The two of them slid down almost instantly, all of their energy spent and their limbs almost completely useless as they got to the floor, Bobby still inside of him and Siry half-unconscious against the wall, Bobby's head on his chest. They were both too breathless to speak, but Bobby weakly wrapped his arms around Siry's waist for support and they both had a single thought in mind.

_This was really how it's meant to be._


End file.
